


Following a Team

by Lazchan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series, a speculation fic on how Marvelous recruited Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following a Team

Everyone was gone; the Zangyack had seen to that. Don had heard of other planets that had been taken over. Those that had fought… they hadn't been merciful to them at all. He didn't want to fight, he had to defend his home, but… there were other ways to fight.

He took a deep breath as he hid among the control area of one of the main flagships. This was the third ship today he had managed to dismantle and change in some way and they hadn't caught him yet, but he wasn't planning on his luck holding out on him. Among the other captured, he acted as cowed as the rest, but…

…but he hated the Zangyack. They killed his family and his friends, destroyed the peaceful life he had. They hadn't gone out to defy the empire, they hadn't tried to save others. They were simply minding their own business. Maybe they were cowards, but they had been alive for a long while because of it. Now, it was simply too late.

Hearing the sound of fighting outside, he renewed his work. He couldn't get caught here. They didn't know and even if he didn't have any family or friends left, the Zangyack were not discriminating in choosing a random citizen to torture before they killed the person who defied them. He rewired the system so that it wouldn't be obvious that it had been fiddled with until it was too late and slid out carefully. His eyes widened when he was met not by the Zangyack, but a man in a long red jacket, holding a still-smoking pistol.

"You were the one that screwed with their navigation system?" the man asked and Don shrugged and looked away. He knew better to answer positively to such a question. Still—he didn't look like one of the enemy—and judging by the dead soldiers all around them, it looked like he had taken care of Don's captors. "Wanna get out of here?"

The grin was disarming—it was charming and it drew you in and invited you to do mad things along with him.

"We could use someone that knows their way about a ship," he continued. "It's better than hiding under ships and dodging the zugormin."

A girl stepped into the area and wrinkled her nose. "Marvelous, are you sure we need someone from this planet? They all seem like a bunch of wimps to me." She took a closer look at Don.

Don took a few steps back, she looked as if she wanted to cut him down as she had the zugormin. She then laughed and clapped him on the back, nearly staggering him. "Hey, you're the mechanic who made two ships into each other?" Her laugher was completely open. "It was the funniest thing ever!" Another smack on the back. "You need to do that more often."

"Marvelous—" A quiet voice this time and Don watched more cautiously. This one moved like the soldiers did. "We should go now. The distraction won't last forever."

"Marvelous" nodded and turned back to Don. "So what do you say? You can have a chance to fight back those that did this to your home." His gaze was direct, understanding and Don's smile was wide. A chance to get back at those that tortured him?

"And…" the man smirked. "We're also hunting for treasure. Sound like fun?"

Don grinned and held out his hand. An adventure—getting away from the bad memories here and forging a new life? Being useful again?

"I'll gladly join," he said softly, eyes flicking to each member of the team.

"Good, you start now." A bulky item was thrust into his hand and he noticed the others had something similar; then the sounds of stamping feet and shouting grew closer.

"Let's make a show of it."

  
~

He had to be shown how to use the Ranger key initially, but after that, it wasn't as difficult as he thought to keep up. He still kept to his normal method—what he had been doing all this time—flashy like Luka wasn't his style, nor was he as skilled as Joe.

Still—

Still… it felt good to fight for once, to have someone at his back again, someone that he could back up.

He'd follow Marvelous anywhere for what he gave him.


End file.
